halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
A Brave New World
A Brave New World "A Brave New World" is a up-coming Halo Reach Drama Machinima. It is Directed by Chris Kirk and PhatGuy12.The plot focuses on the Island of Osano. Plot On the island of Osano live Natives who aren't far off from modern technology. The Specters, a religious group, wants to claim the land (for a bigger war that is not shown). Two factions will fight it out for control of the island. Info Cast List of Characters SPECTRES Jack - Sarah - Kayla WIlliams Swarchz Daniel - David Quinn Daniels - Inside Voice- Emy Braceros Conner - Ritz Petra - Christine Wendell THE LAST SOLDIERS Ron- Vincent Moore Aaron - Athena - Cerberus Grace - Abby.K Emma - Leara Morris-Clark Privateers Robert- Mike Lake Benjamin- Charles- NO FACTION Liam- Will Meadows Figure - DemonxAoi Episodes Episode 1: A Ghost Whispers Episode 2: A Soilder Stands Episode 3: A Rogue Rises Episode 4: A Harsh Wind Blows Episode 5: A Shadow Emerges Episode 6: A Idea Distorted Episode 7: N/A Episode 8: A Family Forms Episode 9: N/A Episode 10: A Champion Climbs Trvia The Characters "Jack" and "Sarah" are based upon two people the Directors know On the Casting Call Club, one of the directors made a post for the characters Liam and Jack without a story in-mind when people auditioned, this inspired him to flesh out the characters and make a full story Emma is based off Victoria from Hit-man Absolution "Petra was one of my most under-fleshed characters, I had the least written about her but she slowly crept her way into the script and I liked her more and more as she did"--PhatGuy12 (talk) 01:23, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Petra is mostly based off The Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater There are various references with in "A Brave New World" "I love using references! When you can tag something in without messing with plot, why not? Its a blast when people recognize them--PhatGuy12 (talk) 00:52, August 31, 2015 (UTC) There was originally going to be a third faction, a government like faction. This was removed due to plot inconsistencies and the in-ability to create any "new" characters for this faction Episode Synopsis's Episode 1: "A Ghost Whispers" ' Episode focused solely on the Spectres, Jack and Sarah run into hurdles as a couple, Daniel lets the voice get the better of him and Petra makes new battle plans and Connor embraces his religion and duties '''Episode 2: "A Solider Stands " ' Ron, Aaron, Athena and Grace make a big move in the war effort, as it changes the whole situation. We learn about the characters and their relationships 'Episode 3: "A Rogue Rises" ' We see Liam's origins as he is forced to make drastic decisions which leads him to go Rogue 'Episode 4: "A Harsh Wind Blows" ' Liam encounters a figure, who shows him a bit of Daniel and Sergeant Slater's Origins. Liam talks to Emma about his past work for the spectres. Petra leads a stealth team to try to take over the main island again 'Episode 5: "A Shadow Emerges" ' Connor and Petra argue over the current situation, 3 New Privateers arrive seeking to claim the island their own, in order to sell to either the Specters or the Government. The last Soldiers learn more about their opposition.Sarah reveals her darker side and Emma makes a radical decision 'Episode 6: "A Idea Distorted" ' War breaks out between the groups, only destruction and death is sure to ensue..... '''Episode 7: "Family Forms" We learn about Liams origin, Robert and Benjamin make a move. The Last Soilders get angry about their situation. Sarah attempts revenge. 'Episode 8: "A Distant Call" ' Both sides prepare for war. Emma does something she never thought she had to. Petra reveals how she feels and Daniels voice becomes darker. 'Episode 9: "A Changing Tide" ' 'Episode 10: "A Champion Climbs" '